For The Girls
by WolfRunner326
Summary: A series of one shots about women who affected not just history, but the countries they live in. Rating may go up depending on subject matter.
1. Introduction

_This one's for the girls!_  
_Who've ever had a broken heart,Who've wished upon a shooting star,_  
_You're beautiful the way you are!_

_This one's for the girls!_  
_Who love without holding back,_  
_Who dream with everything they have,All around the world,_  
_This one's for the girls!_

\- This One's For The Girls by Martina McBride

Hello everyone and welcome to another Hetalia story! I was actually saving this one for March because that's Women's History Month, but I got impatient. Basically this story is a series of one shots of different women from each country. I'm planning on doing the Axis and Allies first, but depending on the reception and demand, I may do more. I actually need help with four countries.

France - DO NOT SAY JOAN OF ARC! There are so many stories about France and Joan of Arc that I refuse to do it! Please pick someone else! Please?

Italy - My Italian history is not the best. I can't think of any famous Italian women. It sucks!

Russia - I'm leaning towards Catherine the Great for him but if you guys think of other ideas let me know.

Germany - I have an idea for him as well, but I want to hear what you guys think.

Anyway, onto the story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!


	2. Lady of the Lamp

The Lady of the Lamp

Constantinople, 1855

Britain first heard the name Florence Nightingale during the Cholera Outbreak. She was one of the volunteers fighting against the disease. However, Britain's attention was quickly diverted to the east when Russia started attacking the Ottoman Empire when he sided with France rather than him. France went to try and negotiate with Russia, and Britain reluctantly sided with France out of fear that a Russian controlled Black Sea would hinder his trade routes.

Naturally, Russia ignored negotiations and continued his aggression against Ottoman. Britain and France had no choice but to go to war. They lay siege to Sevastopol, the city which Russia was hold up. They expected the siege to last twelve weeks. Instead it lasted twelve months with many skirmishes outside Sevastopol's walls. An annoyed Britain blamed France's incompetence for the horribly planned siege.

It was then that Florence Nightingale's name came up again. She and a team of 32 nurses arrived at Scutari, the British hospital in Constantinople. The Secretary of War personally asked her to help in the war. Before her arrival, the death toll was staggering. Britain would hardly focus from all the pain the deaths were causing. By June of 1855, the pain went away, and rumors floated that it was because of Florence Nightingale. The death toll had fallen down from 42% to 2%.

Britain eventually made his way to Scutari to see this Florence Nightingale. He was curious to meet this woman as well as get away from France. He arrived at the hospital in the evening when a young woman walked up to him. He held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nightingale. I am Arthur Kirkland." Britain introduced himself under an alias. The woman stopped and gave a small curtsy in response.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Kirkland, but I am not Miss Nightingale. She's still inside." The nurse explained with a smile she then turned around, "please follow me."

Britain was annoyed. He came to visit her specifically and she didn't come to greet him herself? He expressed his annoyance to the nurse who merely shrugged and said that she couldn't control what Florence Nightingale did. Britain, who was already peeved from the war, became more annoyed at this development.

The first thing Britain noticed about the hospital was that it was clean. Compared to the other hospitals in Constantinople Britain had seen, this building was spotless. Women hurried about, checking on patients and asking if they needed anything. There was commotion, but it was quiet, the women all kept their voices down for some reason. In the center of the commotion was obviously Florence Nightingale.

"Have we any clean bed sheets?" She asked a nurse,

"Yes ma'am, in the back."

"Go fetch some. Private Darrius had an accident."

"Yes ma'am!" The nurse answered and hurried off to get more bed sheets.

"Miss Nightingale! We're down to our last linens!" Another nurse called

"Do we have enough to last till tomorrow?"

"I think so"

"We'll get more linens tomorrow morning, use them sparingly until then!" Nightingale ordered as Britain and his guide walked up to her.

"Miss Nightingale? This is Mr. Arthur Kirkland. He's the higher up official that came to visit." The nurse explained to her. Britain held out his hand to her.

"A pleasure Miss Nightingale, I've heard a great deal about you and your work." Britain said.

"I can't shake your hand Mr. Kirkland unless you wash it. A pleasure to meet you sir," Nightingale said swiftly before brushing past him and heading towards the back room. A ruffled Britain followed her.

"Can't shake hands? What sort of reception is this?" Britain asked in annoyance.

"Tell me Mr. Kirkland, Are you hurt or ill?" Nightingale asked,

"No,"

"Then I cannot afford to waste time on you when there are men who are. And not shaking hands isn't to be rude, it's to be hygienic." Nightingale explained,

"Hygienic?"

"Yes. I have noticed that more soldiers die more from illness then from their injuries. This led me to believe that a clean hospital is a good hospital. Pure air, pure water, a quiet environment, and good lighting are all needed to take care of a patient." Britain listened intently. Was that all it took to save lives? It seemed unrealistic but Britain couldn't argue with the results. Nightingale was grabbing miscellaneous items and stuffing them into the crook of her elbow.

"Feel free to watch our work Mr. Kirkland, but please don't get in the way of my nurses, and keep your voice down. Good day to you sir," She explained as she briskly went back to work. Britain found a nice spot against the wall for him to sit against as he watched the women do their work. Eventually, Britain's focus started drifting and he eventually fell asleep slumped against the wall.

He was awoken by a light. Britain twitched and opened his eyes in annoyance before he honed in on the light source. It was Florence Nightingale. She silently swept between the rows of patients with a lamp in her left hand. She paused briefly at each bed, inspecting each man before moving onto the next bed. Every now and then, a man would ask her a small request like a cup of water or to cover his feet with the blankets. Nightingale would answer gently in a soft voice that Britain never heard her speak in before.

It was an entrancing sight to Britain. Even after everyone else had gone to bed, this woman was still tending to her charges. Britain began to realize why this was the woman who saved so many lives. She was hard but also gentle, soft but stern. Her ideas which seemed strange to Britain at first, now made perfect sense. It seemed foolish that nobody noticed this before.

Eventually, Florence Nightingale contracted "Crimean Fever" and remained bedridden for the rest of her life. Like a proper British woman, Nightingale refused to let a matter such as being confined to a bed, stop her from her work. She continued to push for reform in hospitals and wrote a book on the matter, _Notes on Hospitals_. Britain heard several nicknames Nightingale received over the years; "The Angel of Crimea" and "The Lady of the Lamp" were two of them. Britain found the last one to be very appropriate.

"_'__What was she like- personally?_' _'Terrible, if you didn't keep everything clean and as she wanted it. Otherwise she was Godlike-in its most Christian way. She was born in Florence, in Italy – hence her name – though she was English through and through.'_" – Excerpt from James Clavell's _Gai Jin_

Florence Nightingale is the mother of modern nursing. Her theories on patient care are still in use today. A symbol in nursing is in fact a lamp.

If you see any errors, grammatical or factual, please let me know!


	3. Moxie

Moxie

Miami, June 1, 1937

Many people said that Amelia Earhart had moxie. America had to agree with them. The first mention of Amelia Earhart was in the newspaper of 1922, when she became the first woman to reach 14,000 feet. It wasn't until 1928 that the name became famous. Charles Lindbergh became the first person to make a transatlantic flight in 1927. A year later, Amelia Earhart became the first woman to fly across the Atlantic. She was the passenger of pilots Bill Stultz and Slim Gordon. When asked about the flight, Amelia said that she felt like she was just baggage.

"Maybe someday I'll try it alone." She added. Many people sniggered at that. The trip was much too dangerous for a woman to try alone. America wasn't at that meeting which is a good thing. He would have yelled at her to go for it.

Amelia kept making a name for herself in the field of aviation. Amelia placed third in the Saint Monica-to-Cleveland Woman's Air Derby. She made a world record of 18,415 foot altitude. Amelia also became the first president of the Ninety-Nines: an organization to advance women in aviation. She used her celebrity status to show that women can do what men could do just as well.

Then Amelia cemented herself in history in 1932. On the anniversary of Lindbergh's legendary trip across the Atlantic, Amelia Earhart would attempt to do the same. She took off at Newfoundland on May 20, 1932. She never made it to Paris as planned. Amelia arrived in London on May 22. Her plane had technical difficulties which required her to land her plane in Ireland. Despite this, she became the first woman to cross the Atlantic solo. America whooped with joy when he heard this, startling Canada in the process.

Of course, Amelia didn't stop there. Amelia's moxie lead her to become the first person to cross both the Atlantic and Pacific, set several records in women's aviation. Her several flights were amazing to behold. Then Amelia planned the most daring trip of her career: A trip around the entire world.

The first attempt was a disaster. Trying to take off from Hawaii, she lost control and had to land the plane. She had to redraw her plan and started flying east instead of west. She took off from California and landed in Florida. While she refueled before the flight, America finally took the chance to meet this wonderful person.

He introduced himself as Alfred Jones, a fan of her work and aviation. Amelia waited patiently while America released all of his enthusiasm. Afterward she led him to a table with a map, which plotted out her path around the world. Amelia explained the entire plan with as much enthusiasm as America had shown when meeting her. She told him the exact places she planned on stopping, for how long, how much fuel she'll need. America could barely wrap his head around all the information.

"…Then after Darwin, I will land in Lae. This stop will be the most important one of the entire trip Mr. Jones." Amelia finished telling him, finally taking a breath for air. America scratched his head.

"You really have all of this worked out, Mrs. Earhart, I have to say." America admitted,

"Well of course I have to plan it out. Contrary to popular belief, my airplane does not run on moxie alone, Mr. Jones." Amelia explained.

"Point taken," America nodded, "Anyway, how do you plan on getting from Lae to Hawaii? That seems like too long of a trip for your plane."

"Excellent observation, Mr. Jones." Amelia said and America beamed with pride. She traced her finger across the map explaining as she went along, "This final stop will be the hardest. In Lae, I will bring aboard extra fuel canisters and then stop here," Her finger stopped at a tiny speck of land, "Howland Island, it's only 20 feet above sea level, 1,600 feet wide and 6,500 feet long" America whistled at that, that was not much space for a plane to land. "Indeed Mr. Jones, a very tricky landing. We'll be using several contingencies for help: maps and compasses, radio support from the Itasca, a ship the Coast Guard has stationed at the island, and old fashioned celestial navigation. Itasca should have smoke signals set up to help with the landing. After refueling on Howland, we'll head for Hawaii and then back to California."

After her explanation, Amelia beamed at America. America stared for a second before laughing heartily. After explaining the difficulty of landing at Howland, Amelia had a look of excitement instead of fear, like she couldn't wait to try it. Then a man poked his head in and told Amelia that the plan was ready. Amelia said goodbye to America and America rushed out to join the crowd who were waiting to watch her take off.

Amelia sat in her plane as it was towed to the runway. She greeted her fans with a beaming smile, her navigator, Noonan waved at the crowd. She held up the day's newspaper, it was a conformation of the flight date. America whooped and cheered with the rest of the crowd. Eventually, the two sat down in their plane and started it up. It tore down the runway until enough wind gathered beneath the wings of the plane and it took off.

That was the last time, America saw Amelia Earhart.

Contact was kept throughout their trip. Amelia's path was as she planned it. She landed in Lae on June 29, almost a month after she took off from Miami. While in Lae, Amelia contracted dysentery and had to recover there. She took off from Lae July 2 and on July 3 Amelia's last transmission was received.

"KHAQQ calling Itasca. We must be on you but cannot see you…gas is running low…"

Amelia Earhart and Fred Noonan disappeared after that.

Search efforts turned up nothing. It was like her plane disappeared from the Earth. By October of 1937, everyone had given up hope of finding Amelia. America kept hope that one day, Amelia would come flying overhead and land, beaming and waving as if nothing happened. Eventually, Britain grew concerned for America and went to visit. They stood on a grassy field in California on a clear day with Britain trying to talk sense to America.

"Bloody hell, America. You're such a moron! No plane can stay flying for five months straight! Looking up at the sky all day isn't helping!" Britain explained, before sighing, "Look, the whole world would like to see her come back, but we have to move on. You need to move on America. She's gone." America turned to Britain and smiled,

"She's not gone. She's got too much moxie for that." He told Britain,

"Moxie?" Britain repeated in confusion. America turned to look back up to the sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure somewhere out there, Amelia Earhart's still flying, having too much fun to come back down." America told him. Britain was about to yell at him, to call him an idiot and a child but then he saw the look on America's face. It was both happy and sad. Britain sighed and also turned up to look at the clear blue sky.

"_Never interrupt someone doing what you said couldn't be done_" – Amelia Earhart

I had such a hard time picking a quote for Amelia Earhart. There were just so many to choose from! I eventually chose the one up there because it seemed to fit.

Thank you to **aphrodite931** for all their recommendations for stories! I actually was aware of most of those American women you listed, and actually my America story I had to choose between Molly Pitcher, Amelia Earhart and Nellie Bly, but I eventually went with Amelia Earhart.

Amelia Earhart is my role model! Not only because she shares my name :3 but also because she is a respectable woman. She didn't listen to naysayers who said things couldn't be done, she did them regardless. It's that limit pushing that really defined America over the years and that's why I went with Amelia Earhart.

Thank you for reading! Please review! If you see any errors, grammatical or historical, please let me know! I want this to be the best as it can be.


	4. Oasis of Color

Oasis of Color

Hiroshima, August 1955

America's bombs still hurt Japan ten years after they were dropped. Nobody, not even America could have guessed the power of the atomic bombs and the affects it left on the world. People who survived the bomb itself grew sick and died years later. Japan had to come to Hiroshima 10 years after the dropping of the bombs to attend the Ceremony and to see the opening of the Hiroshima Peace Museum. It felt strange to Japan to be in Hiroshima. He had avoided this place since the bombing. The rumors stated that Hiroshima was destroyed in an instant, the Hiroshima Japan was in now was not like the one he knew before.

He wasn't sure when he did it or why, but Japan eventually found himself at Hiroshima Red Cross hospital. Japan was mostly ignored even though he was not supposed to be there. He walked down the white halls absently while he watched the staff work at a rushed pace to help their patients. The wound left from the bomb started to throb as Japan started to feel sorrow engulf him.

The white background of the hospital was suddenly broken by a deep purple. Japan stopped as a purple origami crane flew past him before landing gently on the floor. Japan knelt and picked it up. The crane was perfect; the folds were neat and crisp and there seemed to be no mistake on it. Japan admired it for a moment before looking around to see where it came from.

"Excuse me, sir? That is mine." Japan turned to see a small girl lying on a hospital bed. Her room was an oasis of color in the hospital. Her bed was surrounded by hundreds of paper cranes all of different colors. Japan walked into her room and felt a light breeze ruffle his hair. It was then he noticed that the window was open.

"Perhaps it would be better if you make origami without the window open?" Japan suggested softly, handing back the paper crane to the girl, "So your cranes don't go everywhere."

"I wanted to feel the breeze a bit before the sun set. I wanted to see the ceremony today, but I got sick again." The girl explained to him. As she spoke, she took a pen and wrote carefully on one side of the crane '502' before flipping it over and writing 'peace' on the wings.

"Are you going to wish for peace with your paper cranes?" Japan asked, the girl shook her head

"Actually, I'm wishing to get better with my cranes, but I'm also wishing for peace." She held up the crane above her head, "One day these cranes will fly everywhere with peace on their wings." The girl placed the crane gently on the pile and lowered her voice as she leaned closer to Japan, "Do you think that's asking too much for two wishes?"

"No I don't think so." Japan said with a smile, Japan spent the rest of the evening with the girl. They talked about everything except the girl's illness. The topic was too painful for both of them. All the while, the girl kept making her paper cranes. Japan made his own origami creations with the paper the girl gave him. Eventually, Japan was noticed by a nurse and was shooed out. Japan bid farewell to the girl. Before he left, Japan noticed the name on the wall to the room:

Sadako Sasaki

The next time, Japan met Sadako, she was a statue. Sadako lost her fight against leukemia in October of 1955; three months after Japan had visited her. Sadako had only reached 644 paper cranes when she died. Her classmates finished making the rest of her paper cranes before raising money to make a statue to honor her and all who died from the atomic bomb. In 1958, the children finally unveiled their masterpiece. Japan went back to Hiroshima to visit the statue. Sadako was holding up a giant paper crane in her hands. At the bottom, there was an inscription.

"This is our cry, this is our prayer, Peace in the world." Japan read out loud. Once again the colorful cranes stood out against the colors of the park. Japan felt a surge of emotion in his chest at the sight. A strange mixture of sadness, hope, and happiness swirled inside his rib cage. He took out the paper crane he had in his pocket and placed it with the other cranes. Japan then bowed his head and gave a prayer Sadako and all those he had lost over the years.

"_I will write peace on your wings and you will fly all over the world._" –Sadako Sasaki

This is probably the shortest story I have right now, and Sadako is probably the youngest woman I have. Still, her story is very powerful. She did manage to make the paper crane a symbol of peace and hope. I know you can mail a paper crane to the statue and it will be displayed. It's really quite beautiful.

PLEASE REVIEW! If you see any errors, grammatical or historical, please tell me so I can fix it!


	5. Climb to Power

Climb to Power

Luoyang City, 690 CE

China has met many women over his long life, all were special and had a unique personally that drew him to them. However, this woman would be different. In the years before and the years to come after, there would be no woman like her. Wu Zetian: China's only Empress.

China first met her at the age 14, when she became the concubine to Emperor Taizong. He didn't think much of her at the time, only one of many concubines in Taizong's harem. However, after 12 years of being a cairen, she was made a Meiniang, and became the Emperor's personal secretary.

China truly met Wu Zetian for the first time after her appointment as secretary. Not as his human alias, but as the embodiment of China. He always found the explanation of his identity to new people awkward and confusing. His meeting with Wu was no different. Taizong told China that he made Wu his secretary before summoning her. She came in and met China's eyes in surprise before turning and bowing to the Emperor.

"Wu Zetian, I've called you here because if you are to become my secretary, you must know this man." Emperor Taizong told her,

"I have seen him before in court, Your Majesty," Wu said, "I've heard his name is Yao Wang,"

"In a sense that is true…" Taizong trailed off, thinking of how to explain to her. Wu looked between them in confusion.

"I don't understand Your Majesty." She said, finally China spoke.

"I am the Middle Kingdom." He stated simply. The familiar look of confusion spread across her face. The rest of the meeting was spent trying to convince her of China's identity. Eventually, she believed them.

In 649, Taizong died and Gaozong took over as Emperor. He sent all of his father's concubines to live in a nunnery for the remainder of their days. China thought that would be the last he saw of Wu. However, she bore Gaozong two sons and returned as a Zhaoyi. Wu competed with the Emperor's favorite concubine and Empress Wang herself for the Emperor's favor.

Then disaster struck the court. Wu gave birth to a newborn girl, who died later on. A distressed Wu blamed Empress Wang for the death of her daughter. The Emperor believed her and banished the Empress, marrying Wu to take her place. China heard rumors that Wu herself killed the infant, and then blamed Wang, but he could never be certain if it were true.

China watched Wu's rise to power over the years. Gaozong suffered a stroke and placed Wu in charge of state of affairs, placing her in charge. Political enemies of her were dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. Even after Gaozong's death and her son was placed as Emperor, China knew that the one with the real power was Wu Zetian. Then finally, in 690, she was finally crowned as Divine Emperor and she founded the Zhou dynasty.

"May I ask what you are reading, Your Majesty?" China asked her,

"Applications," She answered him without looking up.

"Applications?" China repeated in confusion. Wu sighed and put down her papers.

"Applications, my dear China. You have millions of people who live in your land; many have great potential if given the opportunity. Such a foolish matter such as class should not hinder those who could help us." She explained to him slowly. China huffed with indignity at the last comment but chose to drop the matter.

"I plan on setting up an examination system as well after I finish interviewing these. We'll be able to find talented individuals no matter their status." Wu told him,

"Aiyah, you're starting to sound like Confucius now." China said in a half joking manner. Wu quirked an eyebrow at him,

"Oh, and how do I sound like him?" Wu asked him,

"'Education did not discriminate between age, class, or wealth.'" China mimicked the wise scholar.

"He was a wise man." Wu stated simply. China nodded in agreement, eyes getting cloudy from memories that rose from his subconscious. Wu was used to China's trips into his memories, and continued working.

Wu's changes did not stop at the examination system, she encouraged agriculture to grow, lowered the more harsh taxes on the peasants. The Empire prospered under her rule. China knew this time would last. Like all dynasties, the Zhou dynasty fell. In 705, a coup forced Wu to abdicate her power to Zhongzhong, restoring the Tang Dynasty to power. Wu died later that year.

China was often confused on what to think of Wu Zetian. Her ruthless rise to power often conflicted with her prosperous rule. Her respect for people of all class seemed to debunk the rumor of her killing her own child for power. No matter his opinion, China knew that never again would a woman rule the Empire.

"_The Blessings of Heaven be upon you. Empress Wu Zetian, most beautiful and haughty ruler of China! Oh great Empress, whose shadow causes the flowers to blossom and the rivers to flow! You are the leader of the Chinese, the oldest and the greatest civilization that humanity has ever produced._" – Civilization V

Ah China, I need to write more stories with you. Anyway, Wu Zetian is the only female Emperor of China. Yes, there are other Empresses but Wu is special because she is the only one who actually ruled. The hardest issue with this story was all the different names there were for one person. I had to settle on the one I've seen pop up most in my research.

Wu is a rather controversial character as her climb to power was vicious. Rumors of enemies disappearing were common as well as the rumor that she killed her own child for power. As well as apparently having her own secret police. However, when she got into power her rule was very good and benefitted everyone. I tried my best to show both of these traits in the story but it's hard considering China was a part of the court and didn't actually SEE these actions.

Extra Notes

· Middle Kingdom – China is called the Middle Kingdom because it was considered the kingdom between Heaven and Earth.

· Cairen - A fifth grade concubine. Basically the lowest rank of concubine

· Mienian – This means 'charming lady' I'm not 100% sure what their role is but it could be political. Not sure

· Zhaoyi – Second grade concubine. This is a pretty high position for a concubine.

If you're a fan of this story, there is another story you should read called _Constellations _by Tre Corde. It's about a young China and Confucius. Give it a shot; it's a very interesting read: s/10466346/1/Constellations

PLEASE REVIEW! If you see any errors, grammatical or historical, please let me know and I will fix it!


	6. The Greatest Mind

The Greatest Mind

Stockholm Sweden, 1911

While she was Polish, France considered Marie Curie French and one of his own. He and Poland would often argue whether she was French or Polish. France told him she became French when Marie couldn't attend the University of Warsaw, which only for men at the time. Marie arrived in Paris in 1891 to attend the Sorbonne. Within an astounding three years, Marie had earned Master's degrees in physics and mathematics.

Marie was given a commission to study steel and its magnetic properties. That was when she met her soon-to-be husband, Pierre Curie. At the time, France wasn't very interested in physics and didn't really understand the significance of the pair's work. That was, until Marie created an entire new field of study called atomic physics. Marie discovered that uranium rays would remain constant no matter what condition the uranium was in. She called this _radioactivity_. France didn't understand what it meant, but creating a new field of study was no small feat. She made history again in 1898 when she discovered two new elements. One was named polonium (after Poland much to France's annoyance) and the other was called radium. It was then France realized the genius mind that was Marie Curie.

In 1903, Marie, her husband, and a third Frenchman named Henri Becquerel were selected to receive the Nobel Prize. France attended the ceremony to celebrate his people, even if they didn't know who he was. That was when he first met Marie in person. He attended the ceremony as Francis Bonnefoy and after receiving their awards, he came up to congratulate them.

"Madame Curie? I wish to congratulate you on this outstanding achievement." France told her, with his hand extended. She smiled and they shared a very quick handshake,

"Thank you, Monsieur…" Her voice trailed off as she scanned her mind to place his face. France gave a soft chuckle.

"Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy. I work for the government." France gave his usual explanation. She nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Monsieur Bonnefoy." She said politely. France wanted to continue talking to her, but she had to mingle with other people. France left her to her business and decided to talk to other countries that were present.

France didn't think he would hear about Marie again. However in 1906, Pierre Curie died in an accident. Marie had to take over his teaching position in Sorbonne, making her the first woman professor in Sorbonne. Then in June of 1911, she was invited to the First Solvay Conference in Physics. This was a gathering of many of the greatest scientific minds of the time to discuss their discoveries, including Max Planck and Albert Einstein. Then in the same year, she received her second Nobel Prize, this time in chemistry for her discovery of polonium and radium. She was the first scientist to ever receive two Nobel Prizes. This time, France waited for everyone to congratulate her first he could chat with her longer.

"Congratulations again, Madame Curie, it must be exhilarating to be the first scientist to win two Nobel Prizes." France told her. They shook hands once again, and Marie stared at him for a second to remember him.

"You are…Bonnefoy, with the French government." She said in a way that wasn't a question, "I have to say I am not sure what I am feeling at the moment."

"You don't have to be so modest, Madame Curie. This night is for you after all." He told her.

"That isn't quite true Monsieur Bonnefoy, there are plenty of other people who have won awards tonight. It is much their night as it is mine." Marie told him. France smiled at the modesty and they talked for a bit longer. Marie tried to explain to him elements and how they work with France barely able to keep up with her. She told him of her plan to build her own research building. It was to further study the element Radium. The time for France seemed to fly and before he knew it, it was time to leave.

Marie completed her dream and built the Radium Institute in 1914. However WWI stopped her research as Germany attacked France. Marie had the brilliant idea to bring x ray machines to the battle front to help doctors. She and her daughter, Irѐne, learned how to use the machines and loaded them onto trucks. The soldiers nicknamed the blue trucks petites Curies.

After the war, Marie continued studying radium and teaching at Sorbonne. However, it soon became clear that Marie's prolonged exposure to radioactive materials had a devastating effect on her body. She was placed in the Sancellemoz Sanatorium in 1934, where she died.

France felt that he didn't truly appreciate Marie Curie for her work in later years. She had saved many of his men in WWI and had made tremendous strides in science. He suggested that Marie and her husband be buried in the Panthéon in Paris, the resting place of Francis greatest minds. They agreed and Marie became the first woman to be buried there. Even though Marie was dead, France knew she wasn't truly gone. Her love of science lived on in her daughter, and still lives on in many young minds of the world today.

_"__Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less." _– Marie Curie

France you suave bastard. Sorry for the late update, I've had school and such. Marie Curie is probably one of the most famous female scientists ever. Not really sure what else I can say about her that isn't already in the story… Still need help for someone in Italy, so if you think of someone please let me know. PLEASE REVIEW! If you see any mistakes, historical or grammatical, please let me know! See you next time.


End file.
